


Игрушка.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Тао и Такео остаются жить у Франкенштейна.Отсутствующая сцена, когда Франкенштейн вручает Такео "пушку", пистолет, а М-21 ревнует, что его "обделили игрушками"
Relationships: Frankenstein/Takeo (Noblesse)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> одни из самых первых моих работ по ноблесс  
> был цикл из 4 штук с пейрином Франкенштейн/Такео
> 
> если уже публиковался, здесь или под вторым ником mnogabukv, отпишитесь

\- Ты можешь спуститься вместе со мной в мою подземную лабораторию? - в тоне, каким было произнесено это полу-утверждение, полу-вопрос слышалось что-то еще помимо привычки владельца дома отдавать приказания, ожидая незамедлительного и точного исполнения от того, кому они предназначались.  
Снайпер бросил на Франкенштейна недоверчивый быстрый взгляд и кивнул, по привычке склоняя голову и опуская ресницы, как и всякий модифицированный высшего уровня он великолепно владел своим лицом и голосом, но скрывать выражение глаз для него оставалось всегда проблемой.  
Франкенштейн приглашающе распахнул дверь, ведущую в маленький коридор, а затем в подвал, переходящий затем в широкую лестницу, так чтобы можно было пронести громоздкое медицинское оборудование, и по-видимому не только его. Место, куда его привел Франкенштейн более всего походило на тренировочный зал, а в дальнем углу было оборудовано что-то вроде небольшого стрелкового тира.  
Владелец странного особняка прошел вперед и жестом фокусника или профессионального бармена извлек из стенного шкафа несколько предметов с весьма характерными и узнаваемыми очертаниями, положил на проходящую вдоль всей стены широкую полку.  
\- Я немного интересуюсь огнестрельным оружием, на любительском уровне, - в голосе ученого прозвучала некоторая усмешка. – Как тебе эта малышка?  
Он протянул руку так, чтобы Такео коснулся его ладони, забирая «беретту-92», явно модернизированную на спецзаказ. Помимо использования в отделке некоторых высокотехнологичных материалов стрелок отметил и наличие специального глушителя, что наводило на определенные, вполне конкретные, морально-нравственные размышления о законности некоторых действий хозяина оружия. Или же о роде занятий, которые ему предстоит выполнять в качестве подчиненного у этого человека.  
А хозяин дома все смотрит, слегка насмешливо и чего-то ожидая.  
\- Патроны здесь, - ладонь ученого скользит по полированной столешнице, и ловит прядь волос, когда Такео наклоняется за коробкой.  
Молодой человек еще решительнее сдвигает брови и слегка задерживает дыханье, а пальцы Франкенштейна все скользят, вверх и вниз, по всей длине волос, от кончиков у самой поясницы до легких завитков за изящно очерченным ушком.  
\- Можешь проверить, - домовладелец указывает на дальний стенд с мишенью, и пока тот осваивает новое оружие, стоит прямо за его спиной, то ли гипнотизируя его затылок, то ли вдыхая запах темно-фиолетовых волос.  
\- Ты превосходный стрелок.  
Ничего не значащая пустая фраза произнесена с особенным двусмысленным оттенком. Такео чувствует неуловимое движение, и вот его бедра касается бедро чужого человека.  
Последнюю обойму он отстреливает почти не целясь, и Франкенштейн уже не таясь откровенно любуется его опущенными ресницами. И тонким резким профилем, и сжатыми губами.  
\- Если ты боишься, то я не стану... убеждать тебя остаться.  
Между ними на некоторое время повисает томительное молчание.  
Такео напряженно размышляет, пряча выражения лица от склонившегося над его высокой прической домовладельца.  
"Все равно когда-то придется платить, - думает бывший член спецгруппы ДА, - А он, как ни крути все-таки мой и Тао спаситель. И к тому же сейчас мы живем в его доме, работаем на него, зависим..."  
Будущий любовник прочитывает его решение сразу, как только Такео поднимает свое лицо.  
Совершенно бесстрастный взгляд и прикрытые бахромой ресниц слегка опущенные вниз глаза.  
Совершенно логичное, устраивающее их обоих, решение.  
Франкенштейн облегченно вздыхает и слегка прикасается к его руке.  
\- Встретимся позже.  
И оставляет стрелка в недоуменном одиночестве.  
Такео смотрит на бесполезное против такого врага оружие, в его руках, и еще другое, разложенное в избытке на полках этой странной лаборатории.  
Все что у него осталось…все, что у него есть, это его любимые игрушки.  
Такео неторопливо заряжает следующую обойму и на миг задумывается:  
«А как его хозяин заботится о собственных игрушках?»

28 июня 2015


	2. Игрушка-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в разговоре с М-21 Такео сравнивает свое положение в доме Франкенштейна с игрушками  
> присутствуют М-21, Тао и Такео

\- Ну и как оно, быть игрушкой нашего Босса?  
Тао дождался-таки когда он вышел из их общей комнаты, не той, что предназначалась для троих модифицированных, а их – та, что теперь у них с Франкенштейном.  
Такео неопределенно повел плечами, по залегшей между нахмуренными бровями морщинке нетрудно было догадаться, что ему явно хотелось побыть одному.

\- Кажется Босс тебя клеит, - нервно заявил хакер пару недель назад, во время очередного медицинского осмотра.  
Чтобы удостовериться несколько раз прокрутил записи с видеокамер, сохранившиеся с момента первого зародившегося сомнения.  
И с нарастающим чувством потери отметил, что Франкенштейн иногда подолгу задерживал взгляд на фигуре стрелка, чересчур пристальный, чересчур откровенно оценивающий, устремленный на стрелка даже не когда тот раздет, а в самый неподходящий для соблазнения момент, когда тот помогал с уборкой или просто отдыхал в гостиной.  
Такео в тот раз, когда он впервые поделился своими подозрениями, немного смутился и что-то пробормотал насчет того, что не будет забивать голову всякой чепухой. Пока М-Два один не подтвердил догадки Тао своим уверенным чутьем сверхъестественного животного.  
\- У него на тебя стоит.  
Как Двадцать первый умудрился определить эту странную физиологическую реакцию Франкенштейна можно было только догадываться.  
Впрочем. М-Двадцать первый сказал, что у Босса, как и любого другого мужчины усиливается потоотделение, повышается температура тела и действуют всякие там феромоны.  
Тао мог бы еще месяц упоминать это удивительное «умозаключение» верфольфа, как пример крайне неудачной скабрезной шутки, если бы все не было так катастрофически плохо.  
В конце концов, Тао прямо спросил Франкенштейна, испытывает ли тот какой-нибудь иной интерес к снайперу, помимо интереса врача и ученого.  
В конце концов, они все-таки переспали.  
Нет, сначала Франкенштейн поинтересовался, почему Тао об этом спрашивает.  
А затем, спросил Такео напрямик, хочет ли снайпер провести с ним еще один эксперимент, в его постели.  
Снайпер думал несколько дней, и даже умудрился сохранить непристойное предложение втайне от М-Двадцать первого и Тао.  
А потом, хакер их засек. Заснял на камеры, не поверил и потратил почти полдня, пытаясь убедить себя, что это какой-нибудь сверхудачный розыгрыш, только вряд ли нашелся бы второй такой умелец, что смог бы обойти защиту самого Тао из ДА-5.  
Так что оставалось только одно, смириться с неизбежным и принять происходящее как то, что уже свершилось и на что повлиять мы не в силах.

\- Ты действительно не смог отказать Франкенштейну или у тебя были на то другие причины?  
В логичности рассуждений М-Двадцать первого тоже ни разу еще не приходилось сомневаться.  
То, что такому прямолинейному камикадзе, как Такео, ничего не стоило бы отказаться от какого угодно предложения, и отказать кому бы-то ни было, было очевидно, как дважды два - четыре В конце концов, никто не заставлял бывших членов ДА оставаться в этом сумасшедшем доме насильно.  
\- Я хотел быть уверенным, что если со мной что-то случится, в этом доме всегда найдется кому приглядеть за Тао. Извини, Двадцать первый, но у тебя самого слишком мало таких возможностей.  
Оборотень опустил подбородок на грудь, что-то там про себя додумывая и соображая.  
Потом понимающе кивнул и вышел из дверей теперь уже личной, бывшей в распоряжении его и Босса, комнаты, Такео устало прикрыл глаза и прислонился к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности. Это оказалась дверца огромного, высотой почти с самого Такео белоснежного, словно айсберг потопивший "Титаник", холодильника.  
О том, что была такая женщина - Тейра, она же его создатель, доктор Айрис, и что Франкенштейн, возможно мог бы ее постараться вылечить, никто уже не вспоминал.

30 апреля 2015


End file.
